Llamada telefónica
by Staticswaves
Summary: Signum a veces odia su teléfono celular, todo por culpa de Hayate.


MSLN no me pertenece.

* * *

**Llamada telefónica.**

* * *

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

− Relájate, nada malo pasará, nada malo pasará…− susurraba poco convencida la guerrera de la espada, mirando con resentimiento el pequeño teléfono celular que se encontraba en su mano, aquel que su ama le había regalado para navidad y el cual la había avergonzado tantas veces.

Si, había sido ingenua al aceptar aquel obsequio, debió haber imaginado que algo tramaba la castaña. Pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, −_quizá seguía_ _siendo un programa demasiado inocent__e, por no decir estúpido_− que la nueva ama del Libro de la Oscuridad, sería capaz de semejantes barbaridades, su rostro adquirió peligrosas tonalidades rojizas al recordar el _tipo_ de llamadas que recibía de Hayate cada día.

− Espero que hoy no me llame…− Rogó caminando por los pasillos del Asura, la almirante Letti le había mandando a dejar unos papeles a la madre de Testarossa, y deseaba no toparse ni con la rubia, ni con Takamachi.− Oh, no… eso sería desastroso…− Como el incidente de días anteriores. Desastroso no tanto, pero si muy vergonzoso.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

− Nada malo pasará…− Siguió murmurando, casi llegaba a la oficina de la almirante del Asura, no faltaba mucho, entregaría los papeles y se largaría. Nada podía salir mal. _Nada_.− Por favor, que no estén por aquí…

− ¡Signum-san!− Y la guardiana de la espada se quedó totalmente pálida. ¿Por qué nadie era capaz de cumplir sus pequeños deseos? Nunca pedía nada, -_salvo aquella memorable vez que había visto una espada de lo más interesante que se quiso comprar_- y cada vez que lo hacía, resultaba que debía pagarlo de alguna manera.

− ¡Nanoha no me jales así!− Se giró y les lanzó su mejor mirada fría al par de magas.− Uhm… hola, Signum.− Saludó temerosa la enforcer, desde que había visto a su rival, había notada esa aura de: _"Testarossa, Takamachi, si me ven no se me acerquen"_ pero Nanoha se había empeñado en saludar a Signum, como si no la hubiesen visto en meses… y sólo se habían juntado a cenar ayer.

Fate T. Harlaown iba a tener que aprender a controlar a su amiga, o un día no muy lejano Signum les cortaría la cabeza con su lindo dispositivo asesino, Laevatein.

− Fate-chan, ¡No tienes que ser tan tímida!− Reprendió la instructora.− ¡Signum-san es nuestra amiga!

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

Y como _salvación_, su teléfono celular de último modelo que le costaba tanto hacer funcionar, sonó con insistencia.

− Disculpen.− Se excusó con las chicas que seguían discutiendo, o más bien mientras Testarossa seguía siendo regañada por su mejor amiga.− ¿Diga?

− _¿Qué ropa interior estás usando en estos momentos?_− Signum sintió de inmediato como un sonrojo cubría todo su rostro. En cualquier parte sería capaz de reconocer ese acento tan peculiar. Y sólo había una persona capaz de hacerle _ese tipo_ de preguntas…

− N-no me preguntes esas cosas…− Regañó débilmente, sabía que no tenía caso hacer tal cosa, Hayate ahora lo haría con mucho más gusto.− Estoy con tus amigas…− Susurró tan despacio que hasta a ella le costó trabajo escucharse.

− _Lo sé, sólo quería cerciorarme de que no estés haciendo nada malo, mientras yo no estoy._− Respondió en el mismo tono bajo, Signum casi podía ver la sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro de la ojiazul.− _¿Sabes? He estado pensando todo el día en ti, estuve en una reunión con unos idiotas y sólo quería que terminara para abrazarte muy fuerte… pero no estabas acá_.− Terminó con tristeza.

Signum pasó saliva con la cara tan roja que parecía antinatural, miró al frente para notar que las magas la miraban arqueando una ceja.

− Uhm… voy tarde, tengo que ir a dejarle unos papeles a Lindy-san.− Trató de excusarse para que la llamada terminase, ¿Realmente había pensado que esa llamada sería su salvación? ¡Estaba pasando justamente lo que no quería! Estar frente a Testarossa y Takamachi, mientras su ama le hablaba cosas no muy decentes por el celular… y cierta escena de días anteriores se le vino a la cabeza.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

− _Eso también lo sé, y asimismo sé, que luego vas a ir al baño y volverás acá, y te irás con Vita para entrenar._− La guerrera se preguntó que clase de psicópata era su ama.

− Oh, pues entonces nos vemos…− Murmuró esperanzada.

− _No todavía, Signum_.− Habló con diversión, imaginando la cara desilusionada de su guardiana.− _Aunque debería cortar… ya sabes, la reunión que tengo ahora, me esperan sólo a mí para comenzar._− Y rió divertida.

− ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos me llamas si estas ocupada?!− Gruñó.

− _Me gusta oírte._

− Un momento… ¿Por qué hablas así? Parece que te estas ahogando…− Preguntó desconfiada, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas del par frente a ella.− _Por favor que corte, mi reputación ya esta por los suelos por su culpa…_

− _¡Heriste mis sentimientos, Signum!_− Musitó afligida la voz del otro lado.− _Sabes que usaba mi tono sexy, ese que sólo es para ti._− y rápidamente el tono afligido pasó a ser divertido.

Las mejillas de Signum se volvieron de nuevo peligrosamente carmín, miró a las muchachas de diecisiete años con súplica pintada en sus ojos. Sí, la gran guerrera de la espada es capaz de mirar a alguien así.

− Na-Nanoha, debemos irnos…− Fate fue la única que captó el mensaje.

− Pe-pero…

− ¡Vamos, Nanoha!− y Signum se recordó agradecerle a la rubia por haberle salvado. Si Nanoha Takamachi se enteraba de la mitad de las cosas que Hayate le decía por teléfono, sería su condena. Porque la instructora era demasiado chismosa. Miró sigilosamente a sus alrededores y suspiró aliviada.

Al menos nadie la vería actuar como estúpida, frente a un estúpido teléfono celular.

Ahora… ¿Cómo cortar aquella llamada?

− Tengo que irme.− Dijo bruscamente.

− _Mentirosa, acabas de quedarte sola._− Signum se estremeció, ¿cómo sabía eso?− _¿Signum piensa en cosas malas?_

− ¡¡No, demonios, no!!− Y para su total desagrado escuchó la suave risa de la castaña.

− _Me gusta cuando te enfadas._− Murmuró bajando la voz, intentando lo mejor posible hablar con un tono sensual, el cual le fallaba por la obvia diversión que sentía.− _Siempre haces un lindo gesto con tu labio… que se me antoja morder._

− ¡Por favor, ya corta!− Le pidió azorada, ¿Por qué no lo hacía ella? Al recordar el motivo tembló, una vez había hecho la brillante acción de cortar una de aquellas llamadas y su castigo había sido de todo, menos placentero.

No podría sobrevivir de nuevo a _eso_.

− _Mmm… no, no quiero._− Más risas.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante tortura?

− ¿No podemos hablar en casa?− Cuestionó mirando a sus alrededores y aliviada notó que todavía no había nadie cerca. Debía ser porque Testarossa había intuido que pasaba.

Le compraría un enorme helado a la rubia más tarde, en forma de agradecimiento.

− _No, yo quiero hablar ahora con Signum.−_ Contestó con tono de niña pequeña.− _¿Sabes? Tengo fuertes impulsos de decirte cosas pervertidas… pero tengo a la almirante Letti mirándome cada dos segundos._

− No digas esas cosas.− Murmuró con suavidad, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, el teléfono en su mano derecha y los papeles en la izquierda.

¿Realmente pensó que nada malo podría pasar?

Estúpido teléfono celular, estúpida tecnología, estúpido miedo que no le permitía colgar.

− _Yo sé que te encantan._− Ronroneó alegremente.

− Ya detente por favor.− Suspiró con cansancio, realmente ni siquiera sabía porque soportaba esa clase de acosos, que claramente podían tomarse como acoso sexual.− No sé que manía tienes de avergonzarme frente a estos militares de mala clase…

− _¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Signum?_− El tono de la castaña era dolido.− _¿Te doy vergüenza?_

− Para ellos, tú y yo sólo somos ama y guerrera.− Murmuró perdida, se suponía que debía ser así. Entonces ¿cuándo las cosas habían cambiado?

Estúpidos sentimientos.

− _Sí, lo sé… pero para ti, Signum ¿Qué soy yo para ti?_

− No me obligues a decirlo.− Esas palabras fueron un intento de regaño. Pero el tono de la mujer era débil, tímido.

− _Por favor… necesito oírlo._

− Eres… todo, Hayate.− Musitó con un dejo de ternura.− Para mi lo eres todo.

− _Entonces tócate para mí._− y toda ternura que Signum pudo sentir se estaba esfumando de inmediato de su cuerpo.

Siempre era lo mismo con Yagami.

− ¡¿Estás enferma?!

− _De seguro Fate-chan no permite que nadie pase por ese pasillo. Anda Signum, no seas mala… tócate y gime para mí._− Pidió con total naturalidad, como si aquello fuese normal…

…Aunque con tantas veces que lo había pedido –_y lo había obtenido_– debía ser algo cotidiano para la guerrera de la espada acceder a esa pequeña petición.

− No.− Fue la contestación cortante que dio, pero sentía que su cara en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

− _Unas horas separada de ti, de tu cálido y suave cuerpo y ya te extraño…_− Signum pasó saliva. Intentó alejar el aparato de su oído, pero su brazo tembloroso no seguía sus órdenes.− _Quiero tocarte… desvestirte lentamente y besar cada trozo de tu dulce piel…_

− ¿Cómo puedes decir este tipo de cosas frente a la gente?− Signum no se quiso imaginar la cara que Letti y sus compañeros debían tener en esos momentos.

− _¿Por favor? ¿Síii?_

− No.− Afortunadamente a Signum le quedaba cierto sentido común (quizá de la decencia pública).

− Eres una aguafiestas.− Murmuró Hayate, apareciendo por el final del pasillo. Signum la miró con asombro. ¿No se suponía que debía estar en el otro lado del universo?

− ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!− Le apuntó con un dedo.

− Nada, nada.− Sonrió perversamente.− Es sólo que extrañaba mucho a Signum y la vine a ver.− Se acercó a su guerrera y la abrazó pasándole sus brazos por la cintura.

− ¿Estuviste aquí… todo el tiempo, verdad?− Alegremente la castaña asintió.

− Fate-chan me ayudó a llegar, y a distraer a los idiotas que rondan por aquí…− Hizo un mohín de disgusto.− No me gusta que te miren con esos ojos… pervertidos.− Confesó, aunque Signum estaba segura que la única pervertida de cuidado, era la que tenía abrazándola.− Además… quería verte haciendo cosas sucias para mí… pero no las hiciste.− Regañó.

¿Había pensado en darle un helado como agradecimiento a la rubia? ¡Ahora la iba a matar!

− Un momento… ¿Qué hizo Testarossa para distraer a los idiotas de esta nave?− Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

− Digamos que la boca de Nanoha-chan esta involucrada y las hormonas… muchas hormonas y hemorragias nasales− Se puso de puntillas para besar los labios de la guerrera, de manera bastante entusiasmada.− Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en casa y ya verás cual será tu castigo.− se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse por el mismo lugar por donde había aparecido.

− ¿Ca-castigo?− Tartamudeó.− ¡Pero si no hice nada!− y tal vez ese era el problema.

Nuevamente emprendió camino hacía la oficina de Lindy Harlaown.

Y notó que por aquel pasillo volvía a pasar gente −algunos con la camisa manchada con sangre, debido al espectáculo que Takamachi y Testarossa debieron haber dado por pedido de su ama− así que se permitió sentir alivio. Al menos nada vergonzoso le había pasado ese día, es decir, nada fuera de lo normal.

Su querido y estúpido teléfono volvió a sonar.

− _Signum…_

Era Hayate. No… _no_.

− ¡No pienso tener sexo telefónico contigo!− Gritó más fuerte de lo que quiso. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, como muchas veces le había pasado. Un nudo se formo en la garganta y nuevamente sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

− _Hace mucho que no…_

− ¡La última vez fue ayer en la tarde, pervertida!− Si, Signum había desarrollado esa debilidad de no poder controlar su tono de voz. Oh, y también de gritarle cosas a su ama, que años atrás, no hubiese pensado en decir.

− _No le hables así a tu novia, pequeña e indefensa Signum-chan._

− ¡Esta bien, pero no lo haré y no me digas Signum-chan!− Gritó ganándose así, muchas miradas más.

− _Meh, que paranoica, sólo te llamaba para invitarte a salir, como extrañamente se me olvidó hacerlo cuando te vi hace dos minutos… además hace mucho que no vamos las dos juntas a alguna parte_.− Y de pronto la mujer de cabellos rosas se sintió estúpida. Nuevamente había caído en el juego de Hayate, que nunca la dejaba en vergüenza, porque no lo necesitaba, ella misma se encargaba de hacerlo. Sola se avergonzaba. Realmente era una idiota.

Suspiró intentando encontrar la calma.

− Ah… es por eso, lo siento.

− _Me encanta cuando te disculpas, pones caras muy lindas._− inconscientemente la dueña de Laevantein comenzó a buscar a su novia.− _No, Signum, ya no estoy al alcance de tus ojos._− Siseó con voz acariciante.− _Tengo una reunión ahora, así que le diré a Rein que te envíe la hora y el lugar… ¿te parece?_

− Sí.− Aceptó sumisamente.

− _Oh, y prepárate para tu castigo._

¿Podía escabullirse y no asistir a esa cita?

Ignoró las miradas divertidas de aquellos molestos hombres, que le miraban con una sonrisa bastante pervertida. Pero ninguna se igualaba a la de Hayate, de eso estaba segura-

De pronto una duda asaltó a la líder de los Wolkenritter. ¿Por qué seguían comunicándose por aquel sistema tan… arcaico? Si en Midchilda podían perfectamente verse las caras mientras –_sonrojo_- hacían _eso_.

Y recordó la respuesta de Hayate, algo relacionado con la imaginación.

− Estúpido teléfono…

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…_

Nunca antes se había percatado de lo largo que era aquel pasillo que daba directo a la oficina de Lindy.

* * *

Me apetecía hacer un Signum/Hayate y aquí esta, si esta raro o fuera de lugar, pues lo siento. XD.

Gracias por leer.

**K4ro.**


End file.
